


can anyone switch off the sun

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some who would say it was destiny.</p><p>You are not one of those people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	can anyone switch off the sun

There are some who would say it was destiny.

You are not one of those people.

 

 

Jon Arryn looked at you for a long, long moment, and you have a good idea at what went through his mind.

 _Nobody from nowhere / that business with Brandon Stark / there's just something I don't_ trust _about him-_

But in the end, he gives you the job.

(You never see Lysa face-to-face while you are in King's Landing. You see her on occasion at tourneys and feasts, though if she sees you, you cannot tell. From what you can see, marriage does not suit her.)

 

 

She is recognizable the second you see her.

She has the hair, and the blue eyes, and the mouth. She is laughing with her father's steward's daughter.

She has the Stark jawline, though. You must not forget that.

 

 

It is so easy to blame the Lannisters for everything. Rich and beautiful and cruel, they invite hatred and suspicion. They are already feared; that is their downfall.

No, it is better to be no one at all. The smallfolk outside of a unimportant village on an unimportant peninsula do not sing songs of the unimportant Lord Baelish's conquests and victories.

A long time ago, you would have been disappointed at that.

Now, though, you cherish it.

 

 

Half of the game was the waiting.

The other half - well, you'd never tell.


End file.
